Project Summary/Abstract The intersection of genomics and infectious diseases has defined one of the most important leading edges in contemporary science and one of the most critical areas of advancement in medicine, and as a result, has provided a rich intellectual foundation for the training of postdoctoral scholars in infectious diseases. The objectives of the grant are to train M.D. and Ph.D. post-doctoral fellows in the application of genomics to infectious diseases, and to prepare them for successful, productive, independent careers that have a significant impact on the health-related research needs of the nation. We propose to prepare all trainees- irrespective of whether they intend to conduct their research at the bench or from the bedside, in fundamentals of both genomics and applied clinical investigation, with the goal of enhancing the translation of scientific discoveries into clinical practice. We request support for five postdoctoral fellows each year. Ph.D. candidates who have completed their thesis work and M.D. candidates who have completed their clinical training will be evaluated by the Program's Steering Committee and offered admission on the basis of exceptional academic record, faculty interviews, and interest in, and aptitude for research. Every effort will be made to attract minority candidates. The training program will be interdisciplinary, involving faculty from Applied Physics, Biology, Biochemistry, Bioengineering, Chemical Engineering, Chemistry, Emergency Medicine, Genetics, Health Research and Policy, Medicine, Microbiology & Immunology, Pathology, and Pediatrics. All fellows will train for at least two years. Each trainee will be encouraged to take courses in clinical research and in basic sciences related to genomics. Additionally, each trainee will complete a two- year interdisciplinary core curriculum in applied genomics of infectious diseases. Beginning in the first year, each fellow will embark on an in-depth research project supervised by one or more of the Program's faculty; in many cases, joint-mentoring will involve faculty from different disciplines. In this way, many research projects will be cross-disciplinary. Seminars by trainees and an annual research retreat will promote interactions between program participants. While support from the Training grant will be for one year, a minimum of two years of support is guaranteed for each trainee using funds from the faculty mentor; all fellows will be encouraged to seek independent support after the first year. The program intends to meet a recognized need for clinician-scientists in Infectious Diseases who are trained in functional and applied genomics ? a recognized strength at Stanford University School of Medicine. This training grant has been, and continues to be the primary source of postdoctoral research training support for clinician-scholars. Trainees are expected to transition to independent positions in academia or industry, or positions in public health leadership and apply their education in genomics to address pressing issues in infectious diseases.